Night Time Expedition
by UnderdogHero
Summary: While sneaking around, looking for information on one of his first days spying on Dark Nebula, Tsubasa runs - quite literally - into someone he didn't expect to see so late at night.


A/N: So after how many weeks of not updating, I finally have the excuse you've all been waiting for. I burned out. Seriously, after all those updates for _**Underground Rainbow**_ and uploading that Pokemon fic for my friends, I completely burnt out on writing. No matter how much I tried, seriously, I couldn't write. _ANYTHING_. It's sad, I know. But, after weeks of playing FE10 and starting Kuroko no Basket (what is it with me and sports manga?) I finally decided to do a one-shot I never thought I'd do to try and get back into the rythm. No, that was not a reference. Not at all. No matter what my obsession says.

**Summary:** While sneaking around, looking for information on one of his first days spying on Dark Nebula, Tsubasa runs - quite literally - into someone he didn't expect to see so late at night.

**Characters:** Ootori Tsubasa, Sodo Reiki, mentions of other characters.

**Night Time Expedition**

Tsubasa peeked around the corner, checking for any of the patroling night guards. Clear. Taking a deep breath, he dashed down the corridor, running in all the camera's blind spots.

One night, and he intended to make the most of it. Gathering information was far more difficult than he thought it would be, having taken him the past two days to figure out the guards patrol routes and find spots that the security cameras wouldn't find him. This was the night he was sure he would be able to get what he needed, before beng discovered.

_Now wheres the data room..._ He hadn't had time, in that busy schedule, to find the room he had been wanting to take what he was looking for from.

Turning a corner, he paused, listening for any footsteps. He was met with pure silence. Straining his ears a bit more, he made out the faint sounds of someone heading in the same direction, although a bit quicker than the guards. Strange. There shouldn't have been anyone else awake, from what he knew. Thinking it was just another guard in a rush to get somewhere, he waited a moment before the footsteps stopped. He quietly took another breath, before taking off around the corner-

-before slamming into someone much shorter than himself, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Wait, why was this person so wet?

"Damn it..." The shorter one mumbled, pushing at the silver-haired boy. "Oi, get off me!"

Tsubasa complied, standing up and brushing himself off.

_My clothes are wet..._ He thought, looking up to see who he had run into. HIs eyes widened when he was met with dripping blond hair and dull blue eyes. And a scowl.

"Mind watching where your going?" Reiki said, glaring slightly. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"What about you? You were the one running around in the dark." He looked over the boy's soaked attire. "And why are you wet?"

"Sabotaging the water training room."

"What?"

Reiki rolled his eyes, walking past the taller blader.

"I don't need to answer to you. Just..." He paused. "Don't use that training room tomorrow. Trust me."

_As if I could trust the kid who was running around destroying the training facilities._ "That doesn't tell me why your wet."

"Fell in the third dish." The blond chuckled. "Lucky I didn't put anything in it yet."

Tsubasa wanted to questino more, ask just _what in hell did you put in there_ but he knew better. The twins, he knew, were rather tight-lipped about any of their schemes. Well, Dan was.

_Speaking of Dan..._

"Where's your brother?" He asked, noting the absence of the older twin. Reiki stiffened, pulling at his wet clothes.

"Uh, yeah, about that." He looked over his shoulder at the older boy. "If anyone asks, you never saw me here."

He grabbed the boy's shirt as he attempted to run off, stopping any hopes of escape. Tsubasa could have an iron grip when he wanted to, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let someone walk away without telling him what he wanted to know. It was a police thing.

"Nu-uh, your not getting away." He smirked slightly. "Dan doesn't know your here."

Reiki huffedm sending him a small glare and a frown over his shoulder. "Alright, I give, what do you want?"

_This could work for me_, He thought, a bit amused. Despite being a relatively strong blader, he was hardly trusted within Dark Nebula. Having one of their regular bladers with him could work in his favor. "I'm looking for a certain room, and I get the feeling you know where it is." _This kid sneaks around enough, he should know where the data room is_.

Reiki seemed to think it over for a moment. _Not like I can get into any more trouble than I usually do_. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, let's go..."

xXxXxXx

"So, why were you sabotaging the water room?" Tsubasa questioned on their walk to the data room. Reiki had been uncharacteristically quiet, despite being one of the noisiest on the main team, so it was rather awkward for him to be walking alongside the boy.

"Cuz I hate getting wet." He growled, tugging at his slightly-dry-but-still-wet jacket. "I don't wanna go in there tomorrow like Daidouji planned for me and Dan to."

"But it'll make you stronger." He said without thinking. Tsubasa jumped back, just in time to dodge a kick to the stomach. _This kid has good reflexes,_ He thought, slightly inpressed at the speed he had managed to attack with, _If we had met under different circumstances, I might have recruited him_...

"Shut up." The blond huffed. He didn't like being reminded about their rather humiliating loss to Yumiya Kenta. He absently rubbed at the back of his neck, wincing as his fingers brushed the large, purpling bruise. "I don't need to be reminded."

Tsubasa watching him out of the corner of his eye. It was dark, so he couldn't see the other very well, but he was sure some patches of skin were darker than the rest. The fact that he had only seen the twins from a distance since the match made it harder to tell their condition...

"Hey Reiki." He started. The shorter boy looked at him. "What are punishments for people who lose matches?"

Reiki snorted, rubbing his wrists. "Of course you wouldn't know, you win all yours." He said, rolling his eyes. Tsubasa frowned.

"I'm just asking."

"Fine." He said, pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket. How it wasn't already dead from being in the water, he didn't know. "Look."

Reiki clicked the flashlight on, focusing the light on his wrists. Tsubasa was slightly curious, since both twins wore gloves. This was one of the rare times he-

"Oh..." He couldn't finish his sentence. On the boy's pale skin was a large purplish-blue bruise, along with several cuts along his arm, stopping at the elbow. There were many other smaller bruises, though the one on the wrist stood out the most. "Hell, that looks like it hurt."

"Yeah..." He shut the flashlight off, stuffing it into his pocket. "Well, it's nothing new. You lose, you get beat. That's one of the more lenient rules in here. You get used to it though. Eventually, you just stop feeling it all together. It's normal."

Tsubasa stayed quiet, silently questioning the younger twin's logic on what was 'normal' and what was 'inhuman' and 'horribly wrong' and 'why don't you just run away'. He knew that last one was out of the question. He'd never heard, from what others had told him, of anyone succesfully leaving Dark Nebula. They were wither brought back or...

He couldn't surpress the shiver that went up his spine. He was the older one, and yet here was a boy just barely his age talking about pain as if he'd never felt it.

_He probably doesn't anymore_... He thought. Reiki sighed.

"Hey, I'm not looking for pity here, okay? I'm just saying, if your going to be part of this organization, you either have to win all your battles, or get used to a good stab in the arm. Besides, I'm not the only one. Everyone's had it. Dan, Ryuutarou, Tobio, hell, even that creepy bastard Reiji has been hit a few times."

"You said all this like it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't." He continued. "We joined Dark Nebula to be strong, and if a little punishment for not doing things right is what it takes, then so be it. I can handle it."

He could have sworn he heard a mumbled '_I'm used to it_' between everything, but decided not to pry.

He wouldn't be around long enough to get to know anyone here anyway.

"Well, here we are." Reiki stopped in front of the tall steel door. He turned. "My rooms down this way, so I'll be going." He paused, looking back at the taller boy. "Remember, I was never here."

_And neither was I_. "Got it." He smiled. Reiki gave him a look, but shook his head, running off.

_Well,_ He thought, _maybe one more day will be fine. No one said I had to finish early_.

xXxXxXx

Tsubasa held back a smirk when he read on the large screen that the water training room was closed due to someone releasing several piranha in each dish. He saw Reiki cheering out of the corner of his eye, Dan shaking his head next to him, a mumbled '_I know you did something but I won't say anything_' from the older twin. Yes, things were definitely not normal.

Now, how had he gotten a hold of those piranha?

xXxXxXx

A/N: So I've noticed I have a small obsession with genderbent fics. I even have a few I want to start soon, but I gotta get at least half that list done before that. So yeah, this actually went a totally different way in my mind, but I changed it for the sake of my other MFB fics. I really wanna get back to writing this fandom, so excuse me if any chapters for _**Unseal **_and _**Underground Raibow**_ may seem rushed. I _am_ re-writing _**Only For You**_, since I'm not happy with how it went, and I wasn't very far into the series when I started it. Until then, I may just start it's prequel and put it off for a while. Now, since I was able to do this, let's see if I can use what creativity I have left to finish those two other fics and maybe update some other stuff.

By the way, points to anyone who can figure out where I got the idea of the piranha from(hint: a chapter from a light novel)


End file.
